HIRO: Brotherhood- Beacon Chronicles
by ironfist97
Summary: At the Huntsmen Academies, students are often paired together into teams of four. This serves the purpose of strengthening the teammates chances of forming friendships, and more well balanced teamwork. This is the story of one such team, who through all the hardships and dangerous trails, never lost sight of who they were. This is a story of their bonds.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, it's ironfist97.**

 **Welcome to HIRO: Brotherhood. This is my answer to the RWBY manga, which is centered around the trailers(yes, I know that the manga is set to enter its own storylines in the future). This fanfic will center around the Prologue chapters. Yeah, the first several chapters I ever did...which are also the most horrible chapters I have ever done. So, this is also my way of going back and fixing my mistakes. I know a lot of you will definently find this completely useless, but you never know...some of the things in this fanfic, might be of importance in the future.**

 **Now, for the fanfic itself. Each member of Team HIRO will get several chapters devoted to their origin. Yet, there is something I do want to point out, and it regards the name itself: Brotherhood. Now, ever since I started this series(last year), one of my goals was to make Team HIRO feel like a real team. I wanted to give them development as teammates and as friends. I did not want them to feel like your ordinary OC characters, I wanted these four characters to feel alive. I wanted them to feel like characters you would see in the real RWBY series. And regarding the name, one of the main points of the series; is to show the bonds between these four young men. To me, regarding the relationship between the four, I want to show that there is a growing bond, a bond that can come off as a sort of...Brotherhood.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY characters, locations, and settings are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All original characters, locations, themes, and setting are property of myself.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	2. Chapter 1(Volume 1)

**OC Story:** ** _You've been warned_**

* * *

 ** _We are not legends because of who we are, we are legend because of the deeds we have done to deserve such a title..._**

* * *

 **(Wagoon: Old Church)**

In the courtyard of the old church, on a cold night, where snow fell from the sky...A broadsword was stuck in a stone. It's gold hilt shined in the moonlight, while the sword itself showed no sign of rusting...

 _There is a story..._

 _About a king..._

 _A kind-hearted king who served his kingdom with peace and prosperity...This king had a Sword...A sword that he always took into battle alongside him...There was no name for the weapon...But the king fought with this sword and survived some of the greatest battles in our history..._

 _Finally..._

 _Years passed..._

 _And the king was now old of age...saddened by the fact of death...He had no successor to his sword or the throne...He had little time left to live..._

 _On the last of his days...he went to the church...and prayed for life, so that his homeland could could continue to live on in peace and freedom...Once this was done, he had left his precious sword depend into a stone...hoping one day...a new king would emerge..._

 _That next day...the king passed on to the afterlife..._

 _For years...many tried to pull the sword out...but they all failed...and as time passed, they forgot about the sword...and the kingdom fell...into an age...a dark age._

* * *

 **(Present Day: Beacon Academy)**

A gust of wind blew throughout the air, as the sun shined bright in the clear blue sky. A young boy stood in front of the Academy, smiling to himself, as his black spiky hair(the front part of his hair was colored white) flowed through the wind. He wore the standard Beacon Academy uniform under a short red squire cloth which was at the length of his waist.

The boy was continued to stare at the Academy...before being kicked in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

?:" Yo, Hero!"

Hero got to his feet, and quickly turned to see three other boys in the academy uniforms, causing him to smile.

"Ilivane!" He cheered.

Ilivane waved at him." Good morning, Hero. I was surprised to see that you had left before us." He had blond hair and aqua-blue eyes. Besides wearing the Academy uniform, Ilivane's arms were also wrapped up in bandages, from his shoulders all the way to his finger tips.

"Riku!"

Riku only nodded at the young boy. He had silver spiky hair, with purple eyes.

"Oliver!"

"Hey! We've been looking all over for you!" Oliver said, as he removed a pair of goggles from his eyes. He had brown spiky hair, green eyes, and was wearing the Beacon Academy student uniform. However, unlike the rest of his friends, Oliver's shirt was unbutton, causing him to look less un-formal than the others.

"I'm sorry." Hero said, as he rubbed his head in embarrassment." I set my alarm clock a little early than usual..."

* * *

 _Our world, Remnant, was once enveloped by Darkness._

 _A Darkness brought by the beast known as the Grimm._

 _They attacked us..._

 _And cast a long shadow on the world of man._

 _But Dust changed all of that._

 _Light once again shone in a world long thought drowned in Darkness._

* * *

Riku places a hand on Hero's head, before walking on ahead of his friends. Ilivane smiles and walks after him, as Oliver pats Hero on the back and runs off to rejoin them. Hero watches his friends walk off, causing him to smile, as he quickly runs up to them. The four boys converse with one another, as the walk towards the Academy.

 _This is a Fairy Tale._

 _A Tale of Men, Monsters, and Magic..._

* * *

 **HIRO: Brotherhood**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **(Beacon Cafeteria)**

In the cafeteria, where other students were going about their normal daily activities, as some students were talking to each other, while some were reading books or hanging out with their friends. Team HIRO was sitting at a table that was located in the middle of the Cafeteria, as Riku and Hero were eating their lunches, Oliver was listening to music on his headphones via scroll, and Ilivane was reading a old book.

"Um...Ilivane?" Hero said, as he looked up at the blond haired boy." Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Ilivane closed his book, and turned his attention towards Hero." Ask me anything, Hero." He said, while Oliver watched two girls walk by their table, both wearing the Academy uniform for females.

"Uh...What is Dust?" Hero asked, while Oliver looked over at Riku with a sly grin, as he pointed his thumb in the same direction those two girls were walking in. Riku gives him an annoyed face and goes back to eating.

"Oh, well...Dust is born from our planet, it upholds the world of man. It's basically the font of power itself."

"Power?"

"Yes. Fire, water, lightning...Crystals brimming with the power of nature. They're the foundation upon which our lifestyles has been built upon; their use ranges from everyday goods to military weaponry."

"That's incredible..."

"Heh! Dust or no Dust, I bet that I could still kick ass without it!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, do you understand anything about what we're talking about?" Ilivane asked him.

"Uh, nope. Not at all. I don't understand any of useless history lesson."

"And that...is why you fail."

"I-I what!?"

Ilivane looks back at Hero." Well, there's still a lot we don't know. Like, where is all this Dust coming from. However, I will admit that Dust is very effective at combating the Grimm."

"Hmm...I see." Hero said.

"Ugh!" Oliver groaned." Can we talk about something else? Something that isn't Dust?"

"Okay Oliver, what do you have in mind?" Ilivane said.

"Simple: Hot chicks!"

"No way." Riku said.

"Or, we can talk about any upcoming video games!"

"You're the only one out of the four of us that plays video games."

Ilivane smiled at the conversation, before looking down to see a shadow appear on their table. He looks up, and sees the reason for this.

"...Jaune." Ilivane said.

"Huh? Jaune?" Oliver said.

"Yes, Jaune."

"What are you-"

Before he could finish, a young boy with blond hair fell onto their table, causing it to break apart. Hero, Riku, and Oliver are caught of guard by this, as their food flies into the air, and lands on the boys face.

"Jaune!" Hero yelled.

"Argh...way to go, Jaune." Oliver said in annoyance." You ruined our lunch."

?:" Oops, my bad."

The four look over to see a tall young man with burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes, smiling mischievously at them.

"Looks like our ball's gotten a little out of hand." He said.

"Cardin..." Hero said, while frowning at the older student.

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **And that's our first chapter! So, the first chapter of HIRO: Brotherhood is here, and this chapter is short. Yes, I know a lot does not happen in this chapter, mostly it and the next chapter serve the purpose of reintroducing us to our heroes and other characters.**

 **Like I said in the author's note, this fanfic is meant to mostly be retelling's of the four prologues. And, like I said all the way back in the beginning, Hero is the only one out of the four main characters that doesn't do anything in his prologue. So, this chapter, and the next one will give him more to do.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	3. Chapter 2(Volume 1)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Cafeteria)**

Cardin was grining at the sight of an injured Jaune, while Hero and the boys rushed to his aid(well, Hero and Ilivane did, while Riku and Oliver walked after them).

"Jaune, are you alright?" Hero asked, while he was helping Jaune up.

"Ow..." Jaune groaned, as he looked up and saw Cardin, causing him to quickly sit up, and put on a fake smile." I'm...I'm fine! In fact I'm better than ever, hahaha..."

"Hmm...You landed on our table." Ilivane said." It didn't seem like a safe landing."

"I'm fine, ok. I just tripped over a large rock and fell over."

"...How could trip over a rock?" Riku asked." We're inside."

"Ah, well-"

Cardin:" Aren't you clumsy Jaune. Hehe..."

Hero looked up at Cardin, who was now laughing at the young blond.

"Hm...Team HIRO, right?" Cardin asked." Sorry me and Jaunny-boy interrupted you guys." He then turned his attention to the guys." By the way, did you like my flying class? I saw you during the Team Selection. You guys think your so badass, picking up the king chess pieces. You couldn't even land without someone helping you." Hero watched him in confusion, while Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver tilted their heads in annoyance." Why did Professor Ozpin let you four enter this school?"

The three ignored him, while Hero walked up to Cardin." Cardin, everyone has a right to fight in this academy. You, me, Jaune, everyone. So, can we please stop all this fighting and get to common place, where we all fight as one." Hero held out his hand to Cardin." Let's work togehter for a true goal, Cardin. So...can we all be friends?"

"...Oh? Another student for my flying class."

"...Wait, what?"

?:" So lively in here."

The six boys looked over to see a woman walk up to them." You boys must be having a lot of fun, hm?" She appeared to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She also had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar. The woman also wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuff that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wore black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on her back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Hero said.

"I have already spoken about the qualities of a Huntsmen." Professor Goodwitch said to Cardin." The devotion to improving your skills as well as believing in those skills you have. Nothing is more important for a Huntsmen. However, responsibility for that power goes hand in hand with that ideal. In any situation, one must ask themselves if they should use that power...and whether it is the place for such as well."

"I know already." Cardin said." As long as I devote myself to studies there's no problem, right?"

"...Yes, but...Since we have the chance to-"

"Huh?" Hero looked at her in confusion.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Amphitheater)**

"HUUUUUUUUHHH!?"

Hero and Cardin stood in the middle of the Amphitheater, as an audience of students were sitting in the stands and cheering the two on. Cardin was now wearing a silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" Hero said, as he looked around the Amphitheater with a nervous face." I never wanted to fight him...I just wanted to talk things out..."

Glynda stood in the stands, and observed Hero, as a man walked up to her." Come now, Professor Goodwitch. Is this really necessary?" He asked, while taking a sip from his coffee mug. He appeared as a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants." It's Sunday for goodness sake."

Glynda remained silent, as Ozpin walked up to her.

"Quite a flashy spectacle you've made this. Did you even ask Mr. Arthurus if he was alright with this?"

"No. This will be resolved now." Glynda said, causing Ozpin to chuckle a bit.

Amongst the crowd of students, Jaune watched from the stands." Hero..."

"Go, Hero!" Oliver cheered, as he, Ilivane, and Riku were also watching from the stands." Kick his ass in one hit!"

"Oliver, can you please shut up." Riku said, annoyed.

"It's very obvious that Hero did not want to take part in this." Ilivane said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure Hero's got this!" Oliver said.

Cardin pulled out his weapon; a mace." Get ready, you little brat."

"Cardin, please." Hero said, as he held his hands up." There's no reason for us to fight! Can we please just stop and talk thi-"

"Quit yapping would ya, WE ALL CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Waah! I-I'm sorry Mr. Winchester!"

"Man Team HIRO, you guys got one idiot of a leader!" Cardin held his mace out towards Hero." Hurry up, and pull out you're weapon! I wanna get this over with!"

"Uhh..." Hero pulled out his sword; Caliburn, before also pulling out his second weapon; Blue Wave(a fishing rod). He stares at the two weapons before looking up at Cardin.

Riku:" Hero."

Hero looks up at Riku, who was sitting in the front row along with his teammates.

"Calm your mind." Riku said." Don't let Cardin intimidate you. Calm your mind, close out all the noise, and just concentrate."

Hero stared at him for a few seconds, before closing his eyes...tuning out all of the noise around him. He slowly puts Blue Wave away, and tightens his grip on Caliburn. He opens his eyes, and gets into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled.

Cardin smiled wickedly, as he dashed at Hero, before leaping into the air. He laughs out loud, as he is about to strike him down with his mace, but Hero sees this, and quickly jumps out of the way.

 _This isn't the life I always wanted._

Hero rolls backwards, before looking up to see Cardin growling at him.

 _I could have stayed on Wagoon Island and continue to live my life the way it was._

He looked down at Caliburn, before turning his gaze back at Cardin, who had leaped into the air again. He looks back at his sword...

 _But in reality...I'm glad this is my new life._

He widened his eyes in realization, and quickly pulled out his Blue Wave. Using its line, The young Huntsmen quickly places the sword back into its hilt, before he ties Blue Wave's fishing line around it.

 _People may only see me as the boy who pulled the Fallen King's sword out of the stone...But that's not what I want to be..._

Hero jumps back, and uses his fishing rod to reel his sword towards him. He looks up at Cardin, who is laughing maniacally, as he hoists the rod over his shoulder with both hands.

 _I just want to be a Huntsmen who fights to protect others...that, is my goal!_

Hero lets out a yell, before swinging Blue Wave forward, causing Caliburn to sent flying by the line. Cardin sees this, and before he has a chance to dodge it...he is hit in the face by the hilt of Caliburn, causing him to hit the ground, and slide right past Hero.

 _So I'm going to continue on at Beacon...Continue meeting new people, new friends...Together with everyone._

"You did it." Riku said while smiling a bit.

"Alright! Way to go, Hero!" Oliver cheered while raising a fist into the air.

"Splendid performance, Hero!" Ilivane said, smiling and clapping at the young Huntsmen's victory.

Jaune watched in disbelief, while Glynda was surprised by the outcome." T-That's it? That is how he won the match?"

"Indeed, Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said, as he smiled to himself, before taking a sip from his coffee cup." Not every Huntsmen needs a, what would you call it; An over the top ability to win their battles. Some rely on one of their greatest attributes, their mind."

Hero reeled in his line, and un-tied Caliburn, before running over to Cardin.

"ARGH! My nose!" Cardin screamed out in pain, while clutching his nose, which was bleeding.

"Cardin!" Hero ran over to him." I'm sorry! Are you okay!?"

"Argh...what does it look like to you, dumbass!"

Hero kneels down and offers a hand to him." I'm sorry...Here, I can help you to the infirmary."

Cardin looked over at Hero's hand, before turning to glare at the young Huntsmen, who was smiling at him. He growls in anger, before swating his hand away from him." Don't touch me, you little bastard! This isn't over!" He looked up at Jaune, who was trying to hide himself from Cardin's gaze." Argh..." Cardin quickly runs out of the Amphitheater. Hero watched him leave, before turning to the sounds of the audience of students who were cheering his name.

 _Beacon Academy._

* * *

 _Situated in the Kingdom of Vale. It is one of the many institutions in Remnant designed to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses._

 _Humans and Faunus alike attend Beacon._

 _To become Huntsmen and Huntress and fight against the creatures of Grimm, they take a multitude of classes and go through rigorous training._

* * *

Team JNPR(Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren) were standing outside of the academy, as Nora was using her hands to stand on Ren shoulders, much to his annoyance, while Pyrrha is helping Jaune with his weapons.

 _There is still a lot of mystery surrounding the creatures of Grimm._

 _We have yet to even confirm one theory about them._

* * *

Team RWBY(Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long) were conversing with one another while walking through the halls of Beacon Academy.

 _Ordinary people can't handle becoming a Huntsmen. One must be able to control their Aura and display exceptional skills. Be able to use the latest weapons that our military has developed. And most of all not waver in the face of Grimm, despite their various skills and abilities._

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin:" But, the strength of one's Aura is different in their skill. However, if one's will or mental strength is weak, it does not necessarily mean a Huntsmen is weak or limited in their abilities."

Ozpin was standing near the window of his office, as Glynda walks up to him.

"What do you mean, Professor?" She asked.

"...It's nothing." Ozpin said, smiling while holding his coffee mug." With these new students, I feel we may have a very fun year ahead of us."

* * *

Outside of the Academy, Hero and the guys were walking on around the Academy grounds.

"Hero?" Ilivane said.

"Hmm?" Hero looked over at him." Yes, Ilivane?"

"Why do you wear that squire cloth? You wear it over your normal clothing."

"Well, Ruby is always wearing that little hood around the school." Oliver said.

"Yes, yes, I already know that."

"Hehehe...Well, to be honest..." Hero looks down at his cloth." I always wear as a reminder."

"Reminder?" Ilivane asked.

"A reminder of the day my life changed...for the better. I was wearing this cloth on the day I met my teacher...after I found Caliburn. Whenever I wear this cloth, it feels like I'm back in my hometown."

"Hmm...I see. That cloth means a lot to you."

"Yes, it does." Hero smiled at him.

"Well, wear it as much as you want." Riku said, as he walked on ahead of his teammates." I think it'll make it easier for us to find you if something happens."

"Yes, I agree." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Yeah, so wear that squire cloth with pride, Hero!" Oliver yelled with a smile on his face.

Hero smiled at his teammates, as he looked back at his squire cloth, and placed a hand on it. He takes a deep breath, and taps the cloth before looking back at his new friends." Thank you, guys." He looks back at Beacon Academy and smiles, before turning to face his teammates." Come on, Team HIRO! Let's make this first year at Beacon a memorable one!"

* * *

 **HIRO: Brotherhood**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Chapter 2 of Brotherhood is here, and with it comes the conclusion of Hero's prologue. Now, in this chapter, Hero battles Cardin and defeats him with a somewhat tactful idea.**

 **Now that Hero's prologue is over, we shall move onto the next chapter in the story, which centers around Ilivane's origin. Like I said, this fanfic serves the purpose of retelling the prologues(which were truly awful chapters, but they were my first chapters) and also filling out blank points in the story. So, the next few chapters will give us a further look into our other three main characters, before delving into the rest of the story.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	4. Author's Update

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I want to take this moment to apologize to you all regarding my absence, the last few weeks have been very...calm for me. But let's not talk about me...let's talk about HIRO! Or should I say HIRO: Brotherhood Author's Note!**

 **As of this moment, chapter 6-12 of Vol.3 are going through massive rewrites, and now...so will Brotherhood. First off, the first two chapters of Brotherhood will remain the same. However, the next set of chapters will be different. The next four chapter will be under the: "Origin: Destiny Islands Arc" In this storyline, we will learn more about Hero's backstory, mostly the the true reason as to why Hero wants to be a Huntsmen. Once this story arc is completed, we will enter a alternate(an abridged) retelling of the first three volumes, very similarly to the Kingdom Hearts Manga...oh screw it, this basically is the Kingdom Hearts manga.**

 **Anyway, let's overview:**

* * *

 **Volume 2(Blood Gulch Chronicles)- Will be going through rewriting as well, as I will be incorporating it into Vol.2. That, and it will be going through rewrites as well. Such as:**

 ***Seeker of Darkness Arc-** **It follows the adventures of Team HIRO(after they are able to escape the training exorcise), as they fight against the forces of darkness and light alongside Donald Duck, Goofy and other classic Disney characters...some of which bear a striking resemblance to their friends, family, and allies. _You never know who you'll run into next._**

* * *

 **Grimm Eclipse -Ah...the story continues, but it will also be changing/fixing the main story for GE. This will be under the code-name: The Tower of Paradise Arc. Here is the synopsis:**

 ***Tower of Paradise Arc** - **The story follows Team HIRO, and their temporary new leader(Noel Vermilion) , as they explore a mysterious tower on a beautiful and peaceful island.** **There, an awakened Hero explores the basement levels and fights the corrupted warriors of darkness and light. Grimm Eclipse will introduce new characters and plotlines that further expand the HIRO/RWBY universe and set up the premise for HIRO Volume 3.**

* * *

 **Volume 3: Phase 1- Memory of the Wind -Going through rewrites. In fact, you can say that all of Volume 3: Phase 1 is going through rewriting. What I mean is: Chapter 1-6 will remain the same as I will be adding-**

 ***Chapter 1-6: The 6 Days Arc- This side arc will center around Roxas(the boy that was shown in the final moments of Vol.2) as his life starts to slowly go to hell when strange things begin to emerge in his home of Twilight Town(or as I originally tried to call it... Oceania). As the story continues, Roxas and Hero's fate will soon become intertwined.**

 ***Chapter 7-19: Journey of the Crystal Arc-** **This story arc will center around the four boys, as they journey through the land of Vale in search of their Crystals, all while preparing/training for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Along the way, they will encounter a corrupted mafia organization known as Koen-Kahn, and learn the shocking truth regarding the Haven students Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.**

 **Brotherhood(Chapter 3-onward) -continuing as an alternate retelling of the Beacon Chronicles.**

* * *

 **Zenithia Trilogy(IV-VI)**

 ***Recovery Zero-** **Set during/after the events of Volume 3, Recovery Zero chronicle the adventures of the characters Makoto Nanaya and Agent Washington.**

 ***Prologue(Act I)- ****Two agents investigate an incident at military Outpost 17-B Valhalla. At this time, King Mickey arrives in the Kingdom of Atlas in order to seek guidance from Kokonoe Mercury in regards to a single line from Ilivane's journal. Over the course of the chapter, a memo is read that addresses the concerns of the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee about Project Freelancer and the rise of the Warriors of Light.**

 ***Prologue(Act II)- ****It's been several months since the Battle for Vale, and the rise of the Warriors of Light. The four kingdoms of the Vytal Alliance have been left completely disturbed by the said events. Tensions are high, lives have been lost, and the members of Team HIRO(along with their trusted allies)...have enjoyed their short time of peace, waiting for the next sight of adventure. But soon a new threat will emerge, one that'll bring the four warriors together once again. Now, the time for revelation has arrived... _No crying until the ending._**

 **So in the end, my journey to self-recovery continues and I hope you all can join me on this long-yet rewarding adventure. Now that I've told you all my next plans, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind._**


End file.
